The Glee Blog
by Working Class Wildcard
Summary: Submit your questions to the characters of Glee, and they'll somewhat answer you. You're gonna need brain bleach for this one. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the totally awesome Glee Blog! Here you can ask any of the characters your questions, and they somewhat answer! If you have a question, leave the question and character name in the review box, and we'll get to it!**

**Alright, here we go!**

* * *

**Quinn, who is your favorite on the Glee Project and why?**

Charlie. Because he's a Charlie, automatically making him my Charlie. And Charlies are Magick! He eats Charlie Flakes off the floor! Xxx

**Okay... thank you, Quinn.**

* * *

**Finn, who do you appreciate most in your life? *looks to Rachel expectantly***

Tina. We appreciate you, Tina.

**...are you people on something?**

* * *

**Next question: Artie, how do you get a girl to notice you?**

Smack that ass and make her call you Papa Wheels.

**O.o**

* * *

**Sam, your lips are big.**

Is that even a question?

**Yes.**

* * *

**Mercedes, wha-**

Tater tots.

**I haven't even asked the-**

Tater tots.

* * *

**Well that just about wraps it up. Remember to leave questions on the way out, because there are only so many SIMGM jokes I can steal!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Thanks for all the questions. I was kind of scared no one would give me any and I'd be screwed... But my fears are quelled.**

**I've decided there will be five questions per chapter, because I like the number five.**

**Okay, here we go.**

* * *

From: that70sfinchelgleek

Rachel who out of the entire Glee Club would you date?

Hands down, Mr. Shue's daily coffee. I have a slight obsession with the caffiene filled drink, and we admittedly do have a distinct age difference, but it'll work out. You'll see. YOU'LL ALL SEE!

***coughs***

Did I say that out loud? Hehe...

* * *

From: Anonymous

Brittany, which do you ship, Finchel or Faberry?

Well, I think a Faberry is poisonus, and I doubt I'd see a Finchel bird if I were sailing upon the high sea, so neither.

**PREACH!**

* * *

From: Anonymous

Joe, what's your opinion of the Illuminati?

They climbin' in yo' windows, snatchin yo' people up, tryin' to take 'em so yall need to hide the weed, hide the pipe, and hide yo' bitches cause they takin' everybody out here.

**...Drugs are bad, m'kay?**

* * *

From: Anonymous

What would you do if Shelby came back and said she wanted to be with you?

Move to New York with her, Blaine, Kurt and Finn in a small apartment with no heat until she left me for Mercedes.

***cough*cough*RENT*cough*cough***

* * *

From: Anonymous

Artie, do you still have feelings for Britt or Tina? Who do you have stronger feelings for?

I'm not going to answer that because I'm 97.8% sure the signifigent others of said girls can thuroughly kick my ass. We've all seen Santana angry, but Mike? *shudders*

* * *

**Well, 'til next time. And don't worry, Anonymous, I'll get all yours and the others filled next time around!**

**Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back! Let's get to it, shall we?**

* * *

From: Anonymous

Mike, besides Tina, which Glee girl would you ever propose to in the future?

...Blaine. He did write me a song, after all!

You're tall and fun and skinny, you're really really pretty, Mike Chang!

**BITCH I AIN'T CHO CHANG!**

* * *

From: Anonymous

Quinn, who do you love more, Joe, Puck or Rachel?

Bacon.

**But-**

Bacon.

Someone spends too much time with 'Cedes.

* * *

From: Anonymous

Tina, what would you do or say if Britt or Sugar became female captain of the Glee Club next year?

That's a trick question. Blaine has often expressed that he is a strong, independent woman through song. He will obviously get the part. I accept that-

Ryan Trollphy: Okay, that's your line quota for next season. Thank you come again.

* * *

From: Anonymous

Are you and Sam offically dating now? **(and don't say tater tots)**

Yes.

...

***sigh* Go ahead.**

Tater tots :)

* * *

From: Anonymous

Santana, is it true that you keep razor blades in your hair?

That's classified.

* * *

**That's all, folks. Happy 4th of July!**


End file.
